In the building construction industry, stairways are generally built by manually notching a set of stringers. Typically, triangular notches are removed from a longitudinal edge of each stringer to create mounting surfaces for tread and riser portions of the stairway. The stringers are mounted angled upwardly with respect to the floor, rising from one floor to the next adjacent floor in a building. When the stringers are anchored, tread and riser portions are attached to the notched portions to form the stairsteps of a stairway. This type of stairway is very time consuming to build and the notches weaken the stringer significantly, requiring relatively large dimension lumber to be used.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a device for stairway construction which would eliminate the time consuming notching of stringers while providing a stairway that is strong and rigid with ordinary dimension lumber.